once upon a times
by deliriousnight
Summary: Because, sometimes, there are happily-ever-afters. Drabble collection, pairings will differ each chapter. o1: SasuKiba; every prince has his day.


**notes: okay. so i am doing this. this is gonna be a drabble collection and all the stories will start with once upon a time. i don't think there'll be angst, unless i feel like being angsty. if you like what you read, PM with requests. i'll do any pairing within creative reasoning. or something. and it'll be added to this. so basically: the pairings will vary. if no one PMs me then i'll just continue on with whatever pairing i want.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a very canine-like prince in the Kingdom of Konoha.

He snarled and ripped all the marriage proposals that were presented to him.

His faithful dog, Akamaru, helped him with that.

One day, the prince's sister, Hana—who was equally canine-like, but already engaged to a beautiful red-eyed man—dragged him down to the streets of the Kingdom to help her shop, because the princess knew that the prince hated shopping and she enjoyed torturing her brother.

When the prince finally succeeded in escaping his sister, he came across a ruckus in a nearby bar. Brought to the setting by the sounds of men fighting, he slipped through the door of the tavern, drawing his sword little by little as he went.

"You bastard!" said one man, a man with gleaming hair and a scowl that was, seemingly, permanently etched on his face. "Jashin's gonna fucking _break _you for messin' with me!"

The opponent of this Gleaming Man, the prince saw, was dressed in black trousers, a white, puffed-up sleeved shirt, and a black cloak that hid his face. He didn't reply to the Gleaming Man, only dodged the fist that came his way.

The prince watched as the fight continued, as the Gleaming Man kept punching and the cloaked-opponent kept dodging.

Finally, the cloaked-opponent got tired of dodging. Twisting sinuously around the Gleaming Man, the cloaked-opponent caught him in a headlock and whispered something to him.

The prince wasn't close enough to hear what was said, but the Gleaming Man's face went pale and the cloaked-opponent, sure that he would not be attacked once more, dropped him to the floor, where the Gleaming Man slumped, defeated.

And then the cloaked-opponent turned to the prince, the hood of his cloak off and his face showing.

The first thing the prince noticed was his lips. They were tilted up slightly at the corner in a tight, tiny smirk that directed to his dark eyes, which matched his dark hair. The prince felt a flash of heat at the sight of it all.

The stranger's gaze flickered to the prince for a moment, but the prince was ignored. The no-long-cloaked-opponent bent down to pick something up. When he stood up, the prince saw that it was a tiny fan.

The prince, no longer able to stay silent, asked, "What'd he do?" And he gestured to the man on the floor. The dark stranger seemed to contemplate the prince for a moment. It was then that the prince realized that he looked absolutely ridiculous, dressed in commoner's clothes with his sword half-drawn. He stuck it back in his sheath hurriedly.

"….He bumped into me, called me a goddamn fucker, and I told him where he could stick his _Jashin_."

The prince whistled, impressed, and looking up at the stranger—because he was taller than the prince and the prince was hardly a midget—said, "You did a damn good job finishing him off."

The tight, tiny smirk appeared again. "_You _did a damn good job standing there, gaping at me."

The prince glared at the stranger. "Are you implying that I'm a coward?"

The stranger shook his head, smirk still present. "Not _implying_; explicitly _stating_." Then the stranger took a step forward, till he was nose-to-nose with the prince and said, "Wanna fight?"

No one was in the tavern but them—and the Gleaming Man—and his sister was probably still shopping, so the prince grinned and drew his sword once more. "Gladly."

The fight that followed progressed normally, until the prince bit the stranger on the neck by accident. The stranger gazed at the mark on his neck, then at the prince. Then, he pocketed the small hand-held blades he had been using, strode forward, grabbed the prince by the collar of his shirt, pulled him up, and viciously kissed the prince on his mouth, biting and nipping at it.

The prince responded in kind, the heat that he had felt in his stomach, ever since he had seen the tight little smirk, going out of control. He first gripped the back of the stranger's head, hands tangling in it and pressing it against his own face, as close as it could get. The stranger made a noise in the back of his throat and shoved the prince against the wall, flipping tables and chairs out of the way as they went.

The prince moaned and his hand began slinking down the stranger's back towards his ass, which he gripped with the same force he had the stranger's face.

And, suddenly, they were fiercely ripping each other's clothes off, as if they couldn't get them off fast enough.

….

….

….

The prince lay against the wall, bare-chested, but not completely naked, having put on his trousers. He watched the stranger, as he pulled on his clothes, entirely unruffled by the whole ordeal.

"Who _are_ you?" the prince inquired, breathing heavily.

The stranger cloaked himself once more and blankly stared at the prince. "I'll give you a hint," the stranger said and showed the prince the fan he had had picked up earlier.

The prince stared at the fan—which looked incredibly familiar, but he couldn't quite remember why—and shrugged. "I'll figure it out." He grinned. "When I do, I sure hope I can have a repeat."

The stranger smirked once more and exited the tavern.

….

….

….

"_Kiba."_

"_Yeah, Hana?"_

"_I want you to meet someone. This is Itachi's brother, Prince Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan—you know, the clan with the fan symbol. Your soon-to-be-brother-in-law. He'll be living with us for a long while, since he'll be furthering his studies in Konoha."_

"…_."_

"_Hn."_

"_Got it, Hana. I'll give him a tour of the castle. C'mon…._Sasuke_. We can start with my chamber."_

"_Kiba! Don't forget about the wedding proposal you have later!"_

"_Cancel it. I'm gonna be _very _busy this evening."_

"_Hn. You will if you keep biting me."_

**THE END.**

* * *

**(for those who read the one at the top, this is a repeat of that.)**

**notes: okay. so i am doing this. this is gonna be a drabble collection and all the stories will start with once upon a time. i don't think there'll be angst, unless i feel like being angsty. if you like what you read, PM with requests. i'll do any pairing within creative reasoning. or something. and it'll be added to this. so basically: the pairings will vary. if no one PMs me then i'll just continue on with whatever pairing i want.**


End file.
